Five-Man Band
Five-Man Band refers to a group with consisting members whose skill puts them into these categories that best describe their attributes and the skills they have that compliment one another in their own way. The Hero - The Main character of their story. The Hero is often the person who the plot focuses on. The hero can be a male or female depending on the writer. The Hero's personality can range from being an all-loving hero or an Anti-Hero depending on the plot. The Hero in the Story will sometimes be the leader, who is the one who leads the group and make the important decisions. The Hero's motivations can vary from wanting to save the world or trying to seek vengeance against the one person or group who was responsible for their tragedies and misfortune. The Hero in all fictions represent the core beliefs most people cherish and is the icon of what it means to be a true hero by following their morals unflinchingly. However the Hero can sometimes represent what they or other heroes despise if they allow themselves to give in to hatred, vengeance, and despair. The Hero at times can also be the most idealistic person in the group as they are willing to forgive and accept others even their enemies for their flaws. Additionally, the Hero can often see the good in people including their enemies and will go to great lengths to make them see it in them. Most of the times, the Hero will go against the will of others in order to do the right thing even if their actions are against the law. The Hero will also be the one to never give up and increases the morale by not giving into despair and to keep on fighting until the very end. Sometimes either the other members of the group can be also The Hero, if the plot focuses on them more. The Leader - The one who leads is usually the Hero but not always. The Leader who is not a hero will often be the Big Good of the story itself. The leader will often be considered more reasonable for the actions of their subordinates and will decide what action will be most beneficial for the world or for the organization they lead as a whole. The Leader will often but not always be the most respectful because of how they act in situations and how they treat their subordinates. The Leader can sometimes act as a positive role model for his/her allies for being a good leader. The Lancer - The Second in Command after the Hero. The Lancer in the group after the Hero will be the most responsible and the one to take command once the Hero is not available. The Lancer at times depending on the story can be strongest member of the group after the Hero. The Lancer in all of fiction will be the Hero's opposite in terms of personality and powers. For example, if the Hero possesses Fire powers, the Lancer will have ice powers. Another example would be if the Hero is more idealistic, then the Lancer will be the most realistic or if the Hero is more hot-blooded and anti-social, then he or she would be more cautious and more sociable. Sometimes The Lancer can be or was the Rival to the Hero, who decided to join the group for various reasons. Despite the differences, The Lancer is often considered the closest companion to the Hero because of he or she is the best friend of the main character or the one who supports The Hero's decision the most. The Smart Guy - The Brains of the group. The Smart guy will act as the most intellectual member of their group. He or She in this category will often be the most resourceful when their comrades are in the most desperate situation and will act on how to get out of a specific situation. The Smart Guy would be the person to pick up on something that was amiss in any event that occurs. The Smart Guy can range from being a great tactician who uses their head in battle or be a great inventor, who invents many technology equipment that can be beneficial to the heroes. They will often be the ones who are able to discern the weakness of their enemies and use it to their advantage. At times, when the Smart Guy is around they are very reliable to explain things to their comrades so they too can understand the topic themselves. The Big Guy - The Brawns of the group. The Big Guy is considered to be the physically strongest member and the largest of their team. The Big Guy has been known to be unflinchingly loyal to his or her teammates in any situation, they can be counted on. The Big Guy can also be the most combat effective in battle and at times be a one-man army. The personalities of this group member can vary, they can sometimes be gentle giants and will be threatening when provoked or aggressive bruisers who are very rough-edged but will show their soft side at times. The Chick - The Peacekeeper of the Group who often represents the moral compass to the group during their adventures. Depending on the writers, the Chick can also be the main love interest to the Hero. The Chick in the story is usually female but not always. This member will often be the one who breaks up a conflict between the group members in difficult times and encourage them to be loyal and trustworthy to one another. The Chick is the one who does their best to keep their comrades from giving into negative feelings and also the one to slap some sense into them if they start or is losing sight of who they are. The Sixth Ranger - The Latest Member of the group. Usually this member of the group would be the last member to join the group and is always a new member who appears late into the story. The Sixth Ranger can sometimes be a previous and recurring enemy that has fought with the heroes but has decided to join the heroes. The Sixth Ranger for example can sometimes be considered the atoner for the group as they were enemies or pawns to an even greater evil and decides to redeem themselves for what he/she did. On the other hand, this member can be a relative to the Hero but will play an important role later in the series once that role has been discovered or can be an on/off character that occasionally sides with the good guys. Most often the Sixth Ranger will be a prominent character in their respective series, that will inevitably become a new and vital member to the group when that character will join them once they possess traits that are very respectable. The Tag-Along Kid - The youngest member of the group and/or sometimes the most inexperienced. This member can be a the Hero's Sibling or someone else's sibling. Often times, the tag-along kid would be the most immature one of the group which leads to comical moments. At times of great stress, the youngest member will probably be one of the other members in the Five-man Band while still be this type of hero or grow up into becoming one as character development happens throughout the series. While being the youngest of them all, this character will inevitably be a great asset as his or her own potential will be unlocked when there will be great peril and be the one who would save the day when the others could not do it. The Team Pet - The Animal member of the group. This group member serves as companion to the group and at times be amongst the closest of the group especially to the Hero early on the story. In many moments, this member comes through for the team on tight situations such when a its owner is struggling or use it's natural abilities to help the heroes with important matters like solving a mystery or finding something amiss. The Team pet will often be one of the most loyal companions because it's owner(s) cared for it greatly, has been with the character since childhood, or was raised by that character. Examples *The Avengers: **The Hero: Captain America **The Lancer: Thor **The Smart Guy: Iron Man **The Big Guy: Hulk **The Chick: Black Widow **Sixth Ranger: Hawkeye *Mass Effect 1: **The Hero: Commander Shepard **The Lancer:Ashely Williams or Kaiden Alenko **The Smart Guys: Garrus Vakaraian and Tall'Zorah nar Rayya **The Big Guy: Urdnot Wrex **The Chick: Liara T' Soni *Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time **The Hero: Ratchet **The Lancer: Alister Azimuth **The Smart Guy: Clank **The Big Guy: Captain Qwark **The Chick: Talwyn Apogee (But only in the prequals) *One Piece **The Hero: Monkey D. Luffy **The Lancer: Roronoa Zoro **The Smart Guy: Usopp but sometimes Nami & Nico Robin **The Big Guy: Sanji & Franky **The Chick: Nami & Nico Robin **Sixth Ranger: Brook **Team Pet: Tony Tony Chopper *Star Wars **The Hero: Luke Skywalker **The Lancer: Han Solo **The Smart Guys: C-3PO, R2-D2, and Obi-Wan Kenobi **The Big Guy:Chewbacca **The Chick:Princess Leia Organa **Sixth Ranger:Lando Calrissian **Ecctenic Mentor: Yoda *Chicken Run **The Hero: Ginger **The Lancer: Rocky Rhodes **The Big Guy: Bunty **The Smart Guy: Mac (Chicken Run) **The Chick: Babs **Team Dad: Fowler *Bleach: **The Hero: Ichigo Kurosaki **The Lancer: Rukia Kuchi but nowadays Ishida while she's a mix of the chick and lancer while being the smart guy in the Substitution Arc. **The Smart Guy:Ishida Uryu but mostly nowadays the Lancer **The Big Guy:Yasutora "Chad" Sado **The Chick: Orihime Inoue **Sixth Ranger: Renji Abarai *Naruto: **In the Sasuke Retrival Arc: ***The Hero: Shikamaru Nara ***The Lancer: Naruto Uzumaki ***The Smart Guy: Neji Hyuga ***The Big Guy: Kiba Inuzuka ***The Chick: Choji Akimichi ***Sixth ranger: Rock Lee ***Team Pet: Akamaru **In Konoha History Arc ***The Hero: Shikamaru Nara ***The Lancer: Naruto Uzumaki ***The Smart Guy:Sakura Haruno ***The Big Guy: Choji Akimichi ***The Chick: Ino Yamanaka ***Sixth Ranger: Sasuke Uchiha **Naruto Shippuden ***The Hero: Naruto Uzumaki ***The Lancer: Sai ***The Smart Guy:Kakashi Hatake ***The Big Guy: Yamato ***The Chick: Sakura Haruno ***Sixth Rangers: The trios from Team 8, 9 & 10 ***Team Pet: Akamaru **The Five Kage: ***The Hero: Tsunade ***The Lancer: Gaara ***The Smart Guy: Ōnoki ***The Big Guy: A ***The Chick: Mei Terumī *Soul Eater: **The Hero: Maka Albarn **The Lancer: Soul Eater Evans **The Smart Guy: Death the Kid **The Big Guy: Black Star **The Chicks:Tsubaki Nakatsukasa,Liz and Patty Thompson **Sixth Ranger:Crona **Team Pet:Blair *The Hellsing Organization **The Leader-Integra Hellsing **The Lancer/The Hero-Alucard **The Smart Guy-Walter C. Dornez **The Big Guy-Serva Victoria **The Chick/Face- Pip Bernadotte **Sixth ranger-Sir Hugh Islands,Sir Shellby M. Penwood and Sir Rob Walsh. **Sixth Ranger Traitor:Walter C. Dornez *Pretty Cure Series: **Yes! Pretty Cure 5!: This one's weird. The girls have two completely different group dynamics, which form two distinct Five Man Bands. The left-hand FMB is normally seen when the group is acting as an ordinary group of true companions and nothing more; when it's time to deal with matters more suited to a team of Magical Girls, like fighting the monsters, they switch to the right-hand FMB. (Well, except that Urara/Lemonade has a tendency to turn into a second Nozomi/Dream when the plot isn't focusing on either of them, putting her on the wrong side.): ***The Leader(s): Urara Kasugano & Cure Dream ***The Lancer(s): Karen Minazuki & Cure Rouge ***The Smart Guy(s): Komachi Akimoto & Cure Aqua ***The Big Guy(s): Rin Natsuki & Cure Mint ***The Chick(s): Nozomi Yumehara & Cure Lemonade ***Sixth Ranger: Kurumi/Milky Rose ***The Mentor(s): Koji and Natsu ***Team Pet(s): Milk, Coco and Nuts **Smile Precure!: ***The Hero & The Leader:Miyuki Hoshizora/Cure Happy ***The Lancer:Akane Hino/Cure Sunny (Miyuki's closest friend and second-in-command) ***The Big Guy:Nao Midorikawa/Cure March ***The Smart Guy:Reika Aoki/Cure Beauty (Student Council Vice-President) ***The Chick:Yayoi Kise/Cure Peace ***Team Pet: Candy and Pop *Sailor Moon: **The Leader: Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon **The Smart Guy: Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury **The Lancer: Raye Hino/Sailor Mars **The Big Guy: Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter **The Chick: Mina Aino/Sailor Venus **Tagalong Kid: Rini/Sailor Mini Moon **Team Pet(s): Luna, Artemis and Diana *High School Of The Dead: **The Leader - Takashi Komuro **The Lancer - Rei Miyamoto **The Big Guy - Saeko Busujima **The Smart Guy - Saya Takagi, Kohta Hirano (rarely The Chick) **The Chick - Shizuka Marikawa **Tagalong Kid - Alice Maresato **Team Pet - Zeke *Monster High: **The Hero: Frankie Stein **The Lancer: Cleo De Nile & Clawdeen Wolf **The Big Guy: Clawdeen Wolf & Lagoona Blue (the jock) **The Smart Guy: Ghoulia Yelps (the smartest ghoul in school) **Kid Appeal Character & The Chick: Draculaura **Sixth Ranger: Lagoona Blue & Cleo de Nile (the token enemy) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: (Played with; some members have been assigned the wrong roles to accommodate Haruhi.): **The Leader Haruhi Suzumiya (Really The Lancer) **The Lancer Itsuki Koizumi (Really The Smart Guy) **The Big Guy - Kyon (Really The Leader) **The Smart Guy - Yuki Nagato (Really The Big Guy) **The Chick - Mikuru Asahina **Sixth Ranger - Tsuruya (Not officially in the Brigade, but still frequently involved.) **Tagalong Kid - Kyon's sister (It's not even a question) **Team Pet Shamisen *Winx Club: **The Winx: ***The Leader: Bloom ***The Lancer: Stella ***The Smart Guy: Tecna, and sometimes Flora ***The Big Guy: Musa and Aisha ***The Chick: Flora ***Sixth Ranger: Aisha and Roxy **The Specialists: ***The Leader: Sky ***The Lancer: Brandon and Riven ***The Smart Guy: Timmy and sometimes Nabu ***The Big Guy: Riven ***The Heart: Helia ***Sixth Ranger: Nabu *Persona **SEBEC Route ***The Leader - The Main Character ***The Lancer - Reiji Kido ***The Smart Guy - Kei Nanjo ***The Big Guy - Masao "Mark" Inaba ***The Chick - Maki Sonomura **Snow Queen Quest ***The Leader - The Player Character ***The Lancer - Yukino Mayuzumi ***The Smart Guy - Eriko "Elly" Kirishima ***The Big Guy - Hidehiko "Brown" Uesugi ***The Chick - Yuka Ayase **Persona 2 Innocent Sin: The final party ***The Leader - Tatsuya ***The Lancer - Eikichi ***The Smart Guy - Jun ***The Big Guy - Lisa ***The Chick - Maya **Persona 3: SEES initially fits this trope, but is soon broken by the new recruits. ***The Leader - The Protagoinst ***The Lancer - Junpei Iori ***The Smart Guy - Mitsuru Kirijo ***The Big Guy - Akihiko Sanada ***The Chick - Yukari Takeba **Persona 4 ***The Leader - Yu Narukumi ***The Lancer - Yosuke Hanamura (Chie could count as well) ***The Smart Guy - Naoto Shirogane ***The Big Guy - Chie Satonaka and Kanji Tatsumi ***The Chick - Yukiko Amagi and Rise Kujikawa ***Team Pet - Teddie *Durarara!! **The Leader - Mikado Ryūgamine **The Lancer - Masaomi Kida **The Smart Guy - Shinra Kishitani **The Big Guy Shizuo Heiwajima **The Chick Anri Sonohara **Team Mom - Celty Sturluson (if not The Hero) **The Mentor - Simon Brezhnev *The organization of RKS **The Heroine: Spiritia Rosenberg **The Lancer: Freudia Neuwahl **The Smart Girl: Dolis Warmind **The Big Girl: Zorne Sepperin, Trauare Wrede, and Grolla Seyfarth **The Chick: Liebea Palesch **The Tagalong Kids: Luste Teuber and Schwer-Muta Casasola Merkle **Team Mom: Sichte Meister **Team Dad: Count Michael Zeppelin (even to Sichte) *BlazBlue: **The Main Cast ***The Hero/Leader-Ragna the Bloodedge ***The Lancer-Jin Kisaragi ***The Smart Girl-Rachel Alucard ***The Big Guy-Hakumen ***The Chick-Noel Vermillion ***Sixth Ranger-Taokaka **The Six Heroes ***The Leader/Hero- Hakumen ***The Lancer-Jubei ***The Smart Guy-Konoe A. Mercury ***The Big Guy- Valkenhayn R. Hellsing ***The Chick-Trinity Glassfield ***Sixth Rangers-Clavis Alucard and Bloodedge **The Viglanties ***The leader/hero-Bang Shishigami ***The Lancer-Taokaka (proably left the position to aid Ragna) ***The Smart Guy-Carl Clover ***The Big Guy-Ada Clover ***The Chick-Platinum the Trinity *Transformers Animated **The Hero-Optimus Prime **The Lancer- Prowl **The Smart Guy-Rachet **The Big Guy-Bulkhead **Kid Appeal Character-Bumblebee **The Chick/Team Pet-Sari **Sixth Ranger-Jazz **Sixth Ranger Traitor-Shockwave/Longarm *''Transformers Prime'' **The Hero-Optimus Prime **The Lancer-Arcee **The Smart Guy-Ratchet (also the number two sometimes) **The Big Guy- Bulkhead **The Heart/Chick-BumbleBee **Sixth Rangers-Wheeljack and Smokescreen *Shadow Hearts **The Hero- Yuri Hyuga **The Lancer- Zhuzhen Li **The Smart Guy- Margarete Gertrude Zelle **The Big Guy- Keith Valentine **The Chick- Alice Elliot **Six Ranger- Halley Plunkett *Shadow Hearts: Covenant **The Hero- Yuri Hyuga **The Lancer- Karin Koenig **The Smart Guy- Gepetto **The Big Guy- Joachim Valentine **The Chick- dual roles portrayed by Anastasia Romanov and Lucia **The Six Ranger Kurando Inugami **Team Pet Blanca *Pokemon Ranger **The Hero- Solana **The Lancer- Lunick **The Big Guy- Lizabeth **The Smart Guy- Summer (Ranger) **The Chick- Kate (Ranger) **Team Dad: Jack Walker *Pokemon Ranger **The Hero- Lunick **The Big Guy/The Lancer- Ben (Ranger) **The Heart- Solana **The Smart Guy- Kellyn **The Chick- Summer (Ranger) **Sixth Rangers- Ash Ketchum **Team Pet- Pikachu **Eleventh Hour Ranger- Angie *Pokemon Ranger **The Hero- Lunick **The Lancer- Ben (Ranger) **The Big Guy- Summer (Ranger) **The Smart Guy/Kid Appeal Character- Kellyn **The Chick- Solana **The Sixth Ranger- Ash Ketchum *Pokémon (TV show) **Diamond and Pearl ***Ash's team ****The Hero- Infernape ****The Lancer- Buizel ****The Big Guy- Torterra ****The Smart Guy- Staraptor ****The Chick- Gliscor *Yugioh (Duel Monsters) **The Hero- Yugi Muto and Yami-Yugi **The Lancer- Joey Wheeler **The Big Guy- Tristan Taylor **The Smart Guy- Seto Kaiba and Ryou Bakura and Rebecca Hawkins **The Chick- Tea Gardner and Serenity Wheeler **The Sixth Ranger- Duke Devlin **The Mentor- Grandpa Muto **Cool Big Sis- Mai Valentine *Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds **The Hero- Yusei Fudo **The Lancer- Jack Atlas **The Big Guy- Crow Hogan **The Smart Guy- Bruno/Vizor **The Chick- Akiza Izinski **The Sixth Ranger- Sherry LeBlanc **The Tag-Along Kids- Leo & Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds) *Looney Tunes **The Leader- Bugs Bunny **The Lancer- Daffy Duck **The Big Guy- Porky Pig **The Smart Guy- Lola Bunny **The Chick- Tina Russo **The Sixth Ranger- Foghorn Leghorn **The Tag-Along Kid- Tweety **Team Pet- Speedy Gonzales *The Simpsons episode "Lemon of Troy" **The Leader- Bart **The Lancer- Milhouse **The Big Guy- Nelson **The Smart Guy- Martin **The Chick- Todd **The Sixth Ranger- Database *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers **The Leader- Chip **The Lancer- Dale **The Big Guy- Zipper **The Smart Guy- Monterey Jack **The Chick- Gadget *Darkwing Duck **Normal team ***The Leader- Darkwing ***The Lancer- Gosalyn ***The Big Guy- Launchpad ***The Smart Guy- Honker ***The Chick- Morgana **Justice Ducks ***The Leader- Darkwing ***The Lancer- Gizmoduck ***The Big Guy- Steggmutt ***The Smart Guy- Neptunia ***The Chick- Morgana *Peanuts **The Leader- Charlie Brown **The Lancer- Snoopy **The Big Guy- Woodstock **The Smart Guy- Linus **The Chick- Sally **The Sixth Rangers- Peppermint Patty & Marcie **The Tag-Along Kid- Rerun *Winnie the Pooh **The Leader- Pooh **The Lancer- Piglet **The Big Guy- Tigger **The Smart Guy- Rabbit **The Chick- Eeyore **The Sixth Rangers- Owl & Gopher **The Tag-Along Kid- Roo **Team Mom- Kanga **The Man behind the Man- Christopher Robin *South Park **The Leader- Stan **The Lancer- Kyle **The Big Guy- Cartman **The Smart Guy- Kenny **The Chick- Wendy **The Sixth Ranger- Butters **The Sixth Ranger Traitor- Bebe **Team Dad- Randy **The Mentor- Chef **The Tag-Along Kid- Ike **Team Pet- Mr. Kitty **Cool Big Sis- Shelly *The Secret of NIMH: **The Leader: Mrs. Brisby **The Lancer: Jeremy **The Big Guy: Mr. Ages **The Smart Guy: Nicodemus **The Chick: Justin **The Mentor: Great Owl **Sixth Ranger Traitor: Martin **The Tag-Along Kid- Cynthia **Cool Big Sis- Teresa *The Freedom Phalanx, of City of Heroes **The Leader- Statesman **The Lancers- Sister Psyche'/Manticore (Statesman will always have at least one of the two with him while the other is holding down the fort) **The Big Guy- Back Alley Brawler originally, Citadel took-over the role after Brawler retired. **The Smart Guy- Positron **The Chick- Synapse **Sixth Ranger- Numina *QUAHOG 5 NEWS, OF FAMILY GUY *The Comedian- Tom Tucker *The Pacific- Joyce Kinney *The Funny- Tricia Takanawa *The Big Guy- Ollie Williams *The Traitor- Diane Simmons (formerly) *SPRINGFIELD ELEMENTARY SCHOOL TEACHERS *The Mind: Gary Chalmers *The Right Arm: Seymour Skinner *The Good Hearted Bastard: Elizabeth Hoover *The Good Teacher: Edna Krabappell *The Gardener: Groundskeeper Willie Category:TV Tropes Terms Category:Teams Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:World Saver Category:About Heroes Category:Archetypes